We All Fall Down
by lalalala1
Summary: All I wanted was a job. Some money to support my boyfriend and myself. I never asked for this. Life gave me much more than I could chew, much less swallow...


Hey, here's my first collab, and lookie here, it's for Five Nights at Freddy's, the game that has actually given me nightmares! What a surprise.

This will be a collab with one of my best friends, Mistirysnails! She's awesome, just take a look. You can get to her profile from my Favorite Authors list. I don't know how to insert links without the URL getting shortened and not working, so just use that method.

She actually came up with the story. It was even published on her account for a little, before someone notified her that second person isn't allowed on the website, so she took it down. I wrote this up for her to help change it to first person. Eventually, it became a collab, and she said I could post it on my account. This is a good thing, because it means I won't be writing the story myself. Which I really shouldn't be doing outside of one-shots, considering the project I have going (revising Angelic Tears) and project I plan to start once I'm done with my current one (revising PMD: DoD).

Just saying, the second chapter will be mainly by Mistirysnails.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, lil' lady!" Hank said to me as I exited the cab.<p>

"Thanks, Hank. I really owe you. I'll give you the money soon; I promise!" I said back to the pudgy man. He just smiled.

"Hey, no sweat. But you should sweat if you're gonna work… there," he replied while pointing to the pizzeria where I was to apply for a job. The sides of the walls had been chipped, and the dark purple paint that once covered it was faded. I frowned.

"Well, I need the money. So does Mike. It's the only job I can get at the moment." I stared solemnly at the building, my words not necessarily matching my thoughts. This building... It had a bad feeling to it that was hard to describe. Yet... I could sense it. Hatred, anger, sadness, flowing out... I shook my head. These bad feelings were probably just nervousness at getting a job. Besides, how can a building emanate feelings? That's silly. It was probably my imagination.

"Kyra, haven' ya' heard? Lots of bad things 'ave happened here. Injuries, break-ins... even deaths," Hank warned while shuddering, "an' I don't wanna hear ya' getting hurt, alright? I'm sure your mother an' father would say the same. If somethin' bad happens, call Mike, the police, or me. Got it, lil' lady?" The bad feelings intensified. What was it about this building?

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him as I spoke. I smiled. It was a tradition, just like how Hank calling me "lil' lady" was also a tradition from when he used to babysit me. We kept these traditions alive even after Hank started to look after me when my parents died in a car accident. I don't have any living relatives. I moved in with my boyfriend, Mike, when I graduated high school. He lives in an apartment, but he can't pay rent. He lost his job, so I decided to get one. Hank would help, but even though he works as a taxi driver, he's not earning enough money to support anyone other than himself.

"Bye, Kyra!" he yelled as he reversed into the street, almost running over the curb. I've always wondered how exactly that man got his driver's license.

The cold autumn air brushed against my cheeks and ankles. It was chilly. I hugged the plaid jacket I was wearing against my body as the air went down my back. I walked up to the worn building and opened the door. When I walked in, I saw a couple children still running around, most likely from the last birthday party of the day. I frowned. Could they not sense it? These emotions that emanated from this building? Now that I was inside, they were stronger than before. They had to be coming from inside. They had to be. Or was it still my imagination? Gah, I was confusing myself... and scaring myself, as well.

I walked over to the counter while watching a few parents clean up. There were some teens at the arcade games, and kids looming over presents. The lady at the counter was wearing a plain black outfit with a yellow tag that read, "Diana" in thin blue letters. She had her hair tied up in a beanie, and didn't seem much older than me. About seventeen at the most. She was typing into a PC while chewing gum rather loudly. It was annoying, to say the least.

"Hey, um, excuse me?" I used as my attempt to get her attention. I could feel myself sweating, the thought of getting my first job nerve-racking.

"Yes? Oh, sorry, we're just closing up for the day. You'll have to come back tomorrow to play," she answered.

"Um, actually, I'm here to apply for the job. The night shift, if I remember correctly?" I corrected. Suddenly, she burst into hysterical laughter.

"Oh, that's a good one," she said through laughs.

"But seriously, we're closed." There was a tone of finality in her voice that did nothing but tick me off.

"I'm not kidding. I'm here for the job," I pleaded. All she did was chuckle.

"Yeah, well-"

"Diana." A tall man suddenly appeared out of a door close to the counter. He spoke in a stern voice, and was dressed in the same thing Diana was, except his tag read, "Blake". There were gray stripes across his outfit, though, so I assumed he held a higher position than she did.

"What're you laughing about?" he questioned, furrowing an eyebrow at her.

"This kid wants to get the night shift job. Best thing I've heard all month," she replied.

"And I take it you didn't notify me, as you were supposed to?"

"Are you kidding? Her? The night shift? That's ridiculous. Please." The man sighed.

"Diana, you do realize your work has been mediocre at best. I won't hesitate to lower your pay if you keep this behavior up. You don't have the final say. I do." This seemed to shock Diana, as she stopped chewing for a moment. The man gestured for me to follow him. My assumption was correct, if he has the ability to lower her salary. He could very well be the manager.

"Come with me. I'll need you to fill out some papers if you want the job." I stepped after him as he disappeared through the same door he came through.

We emerged in a narrow hall, devoid of the decoration that covered the kids' area. The walls had no paint. As we walked, I noticed this hall connected to the kids' area, since there was a stage I saw through a window which had the same purple walls the kids' area did.

My knees nearly buckled from the impact. The three animatronics were just stepping off the stage. Freddy, the brown bear, Chica, the green duck, and Bonnie, the pink bunny. Freddy looked into my eyes, and sent a wave of the same negative feelings I'd been sensing this whole time directly into my heart, again stronger than what I'd felt before. What made it worse was the bloody eye the robot had. Did robots even have blood? They were machines! Or was I hallucinating?

I gasped out loud, and Blake turned.

"Hmm? Something wrong?" he asked as he walked back towards me, looking through the window I was.

"Oh, that's right. We haven't gotten around to cleaning the animatronics yet. The red spot will be gone soon enough," he dismissed with a wave of his hand. In that brief moment, I learned where the emotions were coming from. They were coming from the animatronics. Where else?

I took a moment to gather my thoughts. Why would a robot bear even have blood in the first place? Blake referred to it as a red spot. Either he didn't know it was blood, thinking it was sauce or something, or he was keeping something from me. To me, the fact it was blood was unmistakable. The blood too dark, too out of place. It was probably the latter.

I could see what Hank meant.

Eventually, we reached a small office. Hank opened the door and let me in.

"Alright, here are the forms I need you to sign. It's just some basic info like your name. Come get me when you're done, I'll be speaking with Diana." He left me with a few pieces of paper I began to fill out with a pen on the office table. The look in his eye was strange. Something between sympathy, fear, and maybe warning. Something was dreadful about this place, and I wasn't looking forward to finding out. I was regretting my decision more by the second, yet I commanded my hand to continue writing on the papers.

Was I sick? It was possible. Every now and then, I'd glance to my side, and an image of one of the animatronics would appear and fade when I blinked. There was something ominous about their eyes. They weren't robotic. They were crazed. In the images, the smiles they wore were crazed as well. Once, I even saw "YOU'RE DEAD" and "WE'RE COMING" written in big, black, ink on the walls. The message had a picture of Freddy with his mouth agape in a smile creepier than I'd seen before. He had no teeth, his eyes were wide open, and his body was silver instead of brown. The rest of the picture was blackness.

I left the office as soon as I could, finding my way back to Diana and Blake. Needless to say, it was creeping me out. My first shift was on Monday, three days from now. I reached Blake and told him I was done. He said I could leave, and went to look at the forms. I was grateful. I dug out my cell phone to call Hank and tell him he could pick me up, and walked out of the door back into the chilly autumn air.

One question plagued my mind: What exactly was I in for?

* * *

><p>Eww, I'm awful at this! Anyways, Mistirysnails is working on the next chapter.<p>

I speak for both of us when I say reviews are greatly appreciated.


End file.
